Sails in the Fog
Sails in the Fog is the first book that has been released in the mobile game Romance Club. Plot This book follows the a young, adventurous daughter of a Governor who tries to escape from an arranged marriage. This book is ongoing. Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Diplomacy or Strength, and you can follow the path of White Magic or Black Magic. Your choices can also influence your Pirate Reputation and your''' Ship condition'. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Characters CLICK HERE FOR A FULL LIST AND BIO OF THIS BOOK'S CHARACTERS If you love this book, come on the Reddit Forum to discuss it with other fans! Chapters published so far '''Season 1' episode 1 to 9 (including 1 bonus episode) Season 2 episode 1 to 11 (including 1 bonus episode) Season 3 episode 1 to 9 Season 4 episode 1 to 8 'Chapters summaries: ' WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD If you are looking for help completing this book, check out our walkthrough directory. (Warning: spoilers - pages under construction) 'Season 1' S1, Ep 1: Best Day Ever : In one of the Spanish colonies, Adelaide is enjoying serenely her last quiet day. Tomorrow her life will change for good. S1, Ep 2: Into The Fog : Adelaide’s life turns upside down when she is forced to become a fugitive S1, Ep 3: A New Life : Heavy everyday life on the ship. Adelaide will feel at her own skin what the sea life means. S1, Ep 4: The Breaking Point : The danger catches up with Adelaide: Diego flagship is on her tail. The heroine will have to meet her enemy face to face. S1, Ep 5: All Over Again : Adelaide is taken into the open seas. There is not a soul around and death glimpses on the horizon. S1, Ep 6: New Shore : The sea washed up Adelaide on a tropical shore that seems to be an uninhabited island. S1, Ep 7: A New Me : Adelaide embarks on a heavy training under the guidance of the hermit as she will have to face the mysterious spirits of these lands. S1, Ep 8: Beginning Anew : There are people on the island so there is hope for an escape. But who could these guests be? S1, Ep 9: Yo-ho-ho! : Fate will bring you to one of the most terrifying pirates of all seas- Flint. Can you stand up to him and prove your courage. S1, Bonus Episode: Treasure Island : Find yourself at the very beginning of events that were the bedrock of all pirate stories. Season 2 S2, Ep 1: As Custom Dictates : Flint’s ruling is at the end of it’s rope. Who will now lead the pirate’s ship? S2, Ep 2: Fugitives : The long-awaited return home does not bring joy. And the first thing that Adelaide will have to face is to witness the execution of her friends. S2, Ep 3: Reunion : The long-awaited respite. Adelaide has the time to finally talk with old friends and see what became of her parents. S2, Ep 4: The Escape Plan : The location of Adelaide’s parents has become known. But how to penetrate an impregnable fortress? Adelaide will have to devise a cunning plan. S2, Ep 5: The Way To Freedom : Everything is ready to organize the escape of the parents from the dungeon. But… at the last moment, something goes wrong, as always. S2, Ep 6: Force Majeure : The trap has slammed shut and there is no exit. How to get out of this situation? S2, Ep 7: Consequences Of Choice : The escape was a success and now the heroes finally had some free time, which is to be spent on solving some delicate issues. S2, Ep 8: New Plan : Rest has ended and now Adelaide and her friends will have to develop a new cunning plan to that will bring them one step closer to the victory. S2, Ep 9: Let There Be A Ball! : Adelaide has a difficult task- To transform her friends into fashionable companions for the ball. S2, Ep 10: Show Must Go On! : Adelaide is head over heels into luxury, dancing and intrigue at the ball organized by Diego. But the ball is only a cover-up for the bold stealing of the warship. S2, Ep 11: Masks Off! A''' black flag rises over Galleon… But this is only half the work. Now it remains to escape from the persecution of soldiers and dead men. '''S2, Bonus Episode: Quiet Fog Adelaide and the team are in the paws of the fog. What horrible''' secrets will it unveil? Season 3 '''S3, Ep 1: Under the Black Sail : All the trouble and the old life are behind. A new chapter with a long journey begins for the Galleon crew. S3, Ep 2: Before the Storm : The ship is on the move and there is a crew on board. Now Adelaide has to learn more about the laws of the sea and make a choice to suit her morals. S3, Ep 3: The Eye of the Storm : The storm is coming. Mortal danger looms over the crew and the ships. S3, Ep 4: The Santa Maria : Adelaide steps onto a lonely ancient ship that is right in the heart of a whirlwind. What secrets does it hide? S3, Ep 5: Robbery! : Fate gives Adelaide the opportunity to establish once and for good the status of gentleman of luck. S3, Ep 6: Liberty Island : Liberty island is reached. Finally there is a n opportunity to take a breath and just relax. S3, Ep 7: The Council : For the first time in many years there is a meeting of pirate captains, and now the fate of Tortuga is in your hands. S3, Ep 8: On the Other Side : Darkness absorbs Adelaide and now she will have to reawaken the magic in order to save herself and her friends. S3, Ep 9: Unfinished Business : While Adelaide was asleep, time did not stand still and now she should deal with the piled-up work and find out what happened in her absence. Season 4 S4, Ep 1: The Odyssey Begins : The battle for Tortuga is over. Ahead is the beginning of a long journey, to the end of the world... S4, Ep 2: Unexpected Guests : The Baron's presence scares and attracts... What does he foretell and what will all this lead to? S4, Ep 3: Between Two Fires : The quiet life of the colony was cut short overnight. Will Adelaide be able to choose the right side and how will this slaughter end? S4, Ep 4: The Betrayal : Can Adelaide prevent the oncoming tragedy and bring peace to the new land? S4, Ep 5: Opposing Fronts : Adelaide faces a new battle... S4, Ep 6: Weekdays and Holidays : The spirit world asks Adelaide for help... S4, Ep 7: Gods and Monsters : Life on the ship is returning to its former, calm course... S4, Ep 8: The Roaring Forties : The galleon continues its journey through the uncharted seas. : : : Category:Books